Technical Field
This invention relates to fixtures for retail stores, and more specifically to a fixture for holding a paper-type bag open at a bagging station while the bag is being filled.
State of the Art
A bagging station is a fixture in a retail store where purchased items are loaded into bags so the items can be carried out of the store by the customer. Bagging stations are often located at checkout registers where purchased items are paid for. Bagging stations are usually designed to store and dispense plastic bags. Bagging stations that dispense plastic bags will have hooks for hanging the plastic bags from. When paper-type bags are being dispensed at a bagging station instead of plastic bags, it is often difficult to keep the open bag in one place while it is being filled. The hooks used for plastic bags are usually not useful for paper-type bags. The open bag is often placed on the bagging station top surface, but it often slides and moves around unless something is used to hold the bag in place.
Accordingly, what is needed is a bag retaining fixture that can temporarily hold an open paper-type bag in place at a bagging station, keeping the open bag from moving around while it is being filled at the bagging station.